Well, What If I Had A Friend?
by RiotIsABoss
Summary: Jason never had a friend, not one, but if he did...could everything change? Finnick never meant to get into trouble, but he always does, but it's not always bad trouble. Oh and as soon as he meets Jason and Jessica, he's pretty sure he's got a lot coming to him. Please give a look at Pokie4life's profile because Jessica is from her. (This is a Reboot! Lost my Password! XD)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Wild Side

_**Explanation: So, when I first wrote this, I wasn't exactly supposed to be on Fanfiction... Like, at all. But now that I'm a bit older, and have more experience and writing technique, I'm going to try at it again. Gotta try, right?**_

 ***PS: You may notice people from other Horror Movies and if you notice that I changed the appearance of important characters, that is only to give them a simpler look. And last but really important so not least , take note that I made the characters a bit older in their early life, so yeah***

Finnick just thought about it, about going to camp. His aunt and uncle said it would be best for him to go, but he wasn't so sure about that. At first, he thought they were joking, apparently they weren't as soon as he heard his uncle say, "You're gonna need this," and gave Finnick his necklace. It was a simple dog tag necklace that said 'cherish your life' on it, not too shabby if he did say so himself. "You can't be serious?" He had asked, but his aunt and uncle just gave him a glare. "That's a 'Yes' I suppose."

They said that they would send him off to Camp Crystal Lake, and he just didn't want to go cause last time he went to camp, he got hit in the face. But then again, his aunt and uncle just complained, 'That's because it was a Hockey camp,' classic excuse. So the blonde just got up off of his bed and started packing his bags with his clothes, his sketch pad, his books, his laptop, his tape recorders for a certain reason, and his hockey gear, just in case a hockey puck came out of no where. You know?

He quickly threw on a white t-shirt, some baggy cargo shorts, and a black sleeve-less jacket. Then slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly ran downstairs because the bus was going to pull up soon. "Bye Aunt Jill, Bye Uncle John," Finnick said before running out the door to get on the bus that was about to pull away.

'Oh no you don't,' He thought before he quickly jumped on to the bus, just before the driver closed the doors.

"Nice running kid," The driver said before snickering and pointing for Finnick to get in the back. Were all bus drivers like this? If so, he had some serious complaints for the bus driver industry.

So Finnick started towards the back, but before he did he quickly threw his hood on. Whenever he didn't have his hood on, everyone would BEG for him to sit next to them, just because of his looks. And as tempting as that sounded, he wasn't interested in "Friends for Fame" instead of real ones. So, he quickly shifted his eyes around the bus, looking for a seat. Even though he probably looked strange to all the other kids since he was smaller than he was supposed to be.

Finnick here was the size of an average 10 or 11 year old when he was 12. Plus, it wasn't helping that everyone scooted to make sure he couldn't sit next to them. Cursing under his breath, he kept moving down the aisle. Before he saw one seat that only had one person, and it was a bonus that that one person didn't try to cover up the seat by spreading their legs out on the seat. So, he walked over to the kid with a grin.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

The kid stared at him in shock, like if he heard the words twice he'd explode or something. That's when Finnick understood why, the kid didn't have the best looks... at all, no offence to him. Finnick raised an eyebrow before getting the kid's attention.

"Hey, you okay dude?" He asked softly, trying not to freak the kid out. This was going to be some day, huh?

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Y-you can sit here," The kid answered before scooting over so Finnick could sit down.

"Thanks, for a moment there I thought that the bus driver was gonna throw me off the bus. Not that he already tried to keep me off the bus." Finnick said, smiling a bit when the kid gave off a small laugh.

"My name's Finnick, Finnick Kramer. And you are?" The blonde asked before looking towards the kid, brushing a hand through his own hair. He's pretty sure that the kid answered, but Finnick was a little too lost in the kid's looks, in his mind he was like.

'Wow, this kid's face looks slightly... lopsided, plus he's got those strange vein-like markings that really seem to almost stand out of his skin, and he that dirty blond hair that is a little long, almost mullet long. So if they became friends, I'm gonna have to comment on that'. Well, already he was making a fool of himself, huh?

"Finnick!" The kid said a little louder waving his hand in Finnick's face. The smaller quickly snapped back to reality and grabbed the kid's hands before saying, "Uhhh... sorry about that, you were saying?" Finnick blushed a bit and mind-slapped himself thinking, 'You idiot, you were supposed to be listening, plus let go of his hand.'

"Well, my names Jason, Jason Voorhees. Y-you can let go of my hand now," The boy said before blushing, then chuckling a bit when Finnick looked down at his hand to see he still hadn't let go of the kid's hand. So he quickly pulled it away from Jason's before blushing some more, regretting life even more than he had when he watched that stupid horror movie.

'Dammit Finnick, you're such a girl.' He thought before looking towards Jason and saying, "Sorry, I have slow reflexes," Finnick explained, he had a feeling that Jason knew he was lying, because he was. Yeeeaaaahhh... Not the best liar.

"W-well, i-it's okay," Jason quickly turned away from the other, which gave Finnick a moment to take a closer look at the boy. He had a small, not that muscled, frame, like Finnick's. But when Jason turned around Finnick just pretended that he wasn't looking, but it was so obvious that Jason playfully rolled his eyes and slightly punched smaller's shoulder.

"I saw you looking you know," Jason said, Finnick looked at him before sighing, "Fine, you caught me," he said before he turned his head away, but last moment, when Jason least expected it he quickly turned around and gave Jason a slight taze in the side causing him to squeal and give Finnick a shocked look.

Finnick just widened his eyes, a little scared of what Jason might do, but just laughed when Jason just sticks out his tongue promptly. "Your an okay guy you know that?" Finnick said to Jason before turning to look around the bus. As soon as he did he saw that almost everyone on the bus was looking at him.

"What?" He asked and as soon as he said that almost everyone turned around, everyone except some kid already... smoking? Wow, Finnick just turned around to face Jason, but got a tap on his shoulder from the kid smoking.

"What? And aren't you a little young to already be smoking?" Finnick asked. The kid was definitely older than Finnick, probably 15 or 16 years old with pitch-black hair with bangs sweeping into his eyes, he had on a black leather jacket with skinny jeans and a white undershirt that says a word Finnick rather not mention.

"I just got to ask ya." The kid started before putting his cigarette back in his mouth, then taking it out again to puff a small bit of smoke in Finnick's face. 'Jerk' He thought to himself before using his hand to fan out the smoke from his face, the kid leaning in and whispering almost seductively in his ear.

"How do you sit next to a freak like that? When you could be sitting next to a dude like me?"

Finnick just backed up a bit, biting his lip before spitting out. "Look, I'm too young for you to be hitting on me, you're too young to smoke, and Jason's not a freak, so back off!"

Finnick hadn't stopped trying to back away from the dude, so when he felt his back hit something he instantly thought it was a wall so he kept backing into it. But, that's when he remembered that it was actually Jason, so when he turned his head and he met face to face a very embarrassed Jason.

"Sorry," Finnick said blushing (What is with this constant blushing? XD), his back was firmly against Jason's side and Jason's arms were hanging on the outside of Finnick's body, not knowing what to do with them and trying not to touch Finnick. "Ummm... I-it's fine," He says before just sort of letting his hands and arms lie lightly on the younger boy's elbows. Finnick sort of tensed up a bit, before relaxing in Jason's arms. 'Maybe camp won't be too bad' Finnick thought.

*A Few Hours Later...And yes the bus ride was so intensely long that it took hours*

They were almost to the camp, which gave Finnick a limited time to ask questions. As of lately, he's been finding out more about Jason. And to his liking, he feels they're going to become good friends, maybe even best friends.

"Look, Jason I just have to ask, how old are you?" Finnick asked, they've been sitting in the same position for a while now, but it was strange when Jason moved his head to rest on Finnick's hair because this was the first time Jason has moved in their position.

"I'm 15, you are?" Jason asked quietly, probably because people had started listening to the two of them. So softly, Finnick quietly answered, "I'm 12, and Jason, do you think we can be friends?" Finnick asked, because to his family, a 3 year space between 2 people is like a giant ocean between USA and Britain, and everyone knows how that worked out.

"Of course we can, no one's ever asked me that, except you," Jason said as the bus pulled up to the camp parking lot. Causing the both of them to look out the window, seeing a vast array of blue and green that depicted the huge camp. And how was that not exciting?

"And I promise, as your new friend, that I won't be the last," Finnick replied as he got up when the bus parked. The blonde liked the thought of that, of helping someone, he can't be the only one that's not that much of the jerk to look past Jason''s looks to see he was a good guy.

As Finnick got off the bus with Jason following him but he figured that Jason didn't like anyone in this bus due to how many people were giving him hateful looks and talking behind his back about his looks.

'I don't understand, they just are jerks that judge to quickly, I've only scratched the surface of this strange teen and he's magnificent, I don't even know much about him' Finnick thought, but as soon as they got off the bus, Finnick just smiled. Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.

 ***Before I make the next chapter I'd like you all to make a thanks to Pokie4life. And DANG! I'm hype to get back into this! I fixed some minor things in this, so yeah! MORE!***


	2. Chapter 2: Another Friend

"Hey Finnick, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked, since Finnick has been smirking like he was a mad man while looking at the camp. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine, you?" Finnick asked, before he finally stopped smirking and walked over to Jason who just got off the bus.

"Well-," Before Jason could finish, both he and Finnick heard crying. "Dude, do you hear that, or is it just me hearing desperate little girl crying?" Finnick asked before chuckling a bit with a nod. But Jason did hear it, and he understood it too well.

"It's that girl over there." Jason said, looking to a girl that was actually pretty cute. She had beautiful auburn hair and green emerald eyes that shined, but her eyes were filled with tears, and Jason just wondered why.

"Pass it over here!" He heard a kid say to another, when Jason turned and looked at the kids they were using a little teddy bear as a football.

"That must be the girl's toy, she's probably crying because they won't give it back." Jason told Finnick softly, ;pling to the other just to get a 'Well don't just stand there' look. "What do you want me to do?" Jason asked with a shrug, but Finnick wouldn't stop the stare.

"Go over there, be a hero, I got your back." He says softly, before rolling his eyes when the older didn't make a move. "Actually, you know what, I got it," Jason just watched as Finnick stepped back and started running towards the kids. 'What is he doing?' Jason thought, but he understood once Finnick jumped up right in the middle of the toss and grabbed the toy before dropping down and yelling at the kids, "Quit being jerks and get a life!"

Before walking over to Jason, but not without giving quickly giving the two kids a quick glare. "Come on, lets give this back to that girl," Finnick said to him, before Jason asked. "How'd you do that?"

"Simple, I play football, now you take it." Finnick said before shoving the teddy bear into Jason's hands, giving the other no time to stall. Darn it.

"Why?" Jason asked, his face going red. "Because, you'll make new friends being nice, and you need to learn to stop your blush." Finnick said before giving Jason a light pat on the cheek, a quirky smirk, and then started pushing him towards the girl. "Talk to her," Finnick whispered, and watched as Jason walked over to her.

The older boy quietly tapped the girl on the shoulder, and stuck the teddy bear out towards her. Nervous striking him through the head. What if she was scared off!? He wasn't ready for this much social interaction! What if-!

"T-thank you," She said before taking the bear from Jason's hands, and the taller boy blushed at the slight feeling of her peach-colored hand brush his.

"Well, come on Jasey boy lets go." Finnick said, before grabbing onto Jason's camp crystal lake shirt and trying to pull him along, only to be thrown back. "Dang, what's this thing made of?"

Jason couldn't answer at the moment. He could only stare at those beautiful green eyes with his... (you know what, in the real world Google says their blue, but Deviantart makes them green, but Fanfiction says their brown, but you know, I don't know the real colour. Sorry, back to narrating this in your head while you read) mixed brown, blue, and green ones.

"Jason!" Finnick yelled, waving his hand in Jason's face like he had done earlier on the bus. "Sorry," Jason replied before finally tearing his gaze away from the girl's, wondering to himself what had happened. But, before there could be an introduction, a water balloon came out of nowhere and hit Jason's face straight on. "Headshot!" Some kids yelled from afar. Jason, Finnick, and the girl turned their heads to see three teens about Jason's age laughing their guts out. And dang, did they look like total a**holes (They still young, no need to entirely curse XD) "Hey! That's the dude who flirted with me!" Finnick sai, before shivering a bit.

 **Finnick's POV**

Finnick quickly realized that Jason was growling beside him, and man did he look scary with that frown on his face showing a bit of his teeth. To the point where Finnick couldn't tell if he was imagining Jason having fangs or if Jason actually had fangs.

"Grrr..." Jason growled, about to run out at the kids. "Woah, slow down there tiger," Finnick quickly said, before stepping in front of the pissed teen. He had a bad feeling about Jason running off to attack the so called, 'Targets'.

"If you're gonna fight, I need time to sell tickets," Now that just got him strange looks from both Jason and the girl. But before they knew it the teens had thrown water balloons at both Finnick and the girl.

"That's it!" The girl said, before stomping over there to give the kids a piece of her mind. "Wait," Finnick called out to her, so the girl turned back and walked up to him. "What!?" She demanded, about to go donkey-shit crazy on Finnick's ass (Nevermind? XD). "Just stall for us, then we got the rest!" Finnick exclaimed, before pulling Jason along into the bushes.

"What're we-?" Jason tried to ask, but only to find he had a hockey mask on and a hockey stick in his hand.

"You're gonna jump out of the bushes and scare the crap out of them if they don't stop once that girl yells at 'em, okay? Perfect plan!" Finnick exclaimed before smirking a bit, causing Jason to think he became friends with something evil. "Fine," Jason sighed, causing Finnick's eyes to light up.

"Thanks!" He quickly said, before punching Jason in the shoulder. The smaller walked back out of the bushes and to the girl. "Okay, let's go!" Finnick said, getting a quick nod out of the girl, before watching as she stomped over to the 3 teens. Finnick heard a few words about 'being jerks' and 'not respecting other people' but then he heard the key word.

'Stop!'

That was the signal, or well, enough of a signal to him? So he looked towards the bushes where Jason hid, giving him a glance with his eyes to 'make his move.' Because it was starting to get intense between the girl and the teens, who looked really mad and annoyed with the girl. But the only time Jason moved was when one of the guys actually hit the girl, causing Finnick to almost jump before running over to them. But before they could do much more, Jason jumped out of the bushes, and damn, did he look scary.

He stood there chest puffed a out a bit, hockey stick in his on his right-hand side, and the hockey mask really brought out the glare in his eyes. Seeing as it was pretty late in the afternoon, the darkness that was starting to fall upon the camp, did not help. Well, it helped everything look a bit more... crap-your-pants-in-terror-like.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The teens yelled and shouted, running off and leaving the girl to rub her face a bit before spitting in their directions. Jason and Finnick quickly ran over her, with Finnick stopping a few inches in front of her but Jason kneeling so his face was right in front of hers. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled a bit when she found herself face-to-face with the masked Jason, but once he pulled it off Finnick saw the girl quickly calm down. "Thank you," She said before smiling at Jason, then looking to Finnick. "Both of you."

Finnick saw the camp counsellors talking to the teens so he quickly broke in between Jason and the girl's moment. "Sorry, but I really can't be in more trouble," He quickly apologizes, before explaining to the girl that he was Finnick and this crazed hockey-mask boy was Jason. She then explained to them that her name was Jessica and she was very thankful of Jason and him saving her teddy bear, Snowball.

 ***Next chapter on it's way! AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT! man, I really did miss this story...* :D**


	3. Chapter 3: We're in This Together

***Alright, let's try to get back into the groove of things… I SHALL DO THIS! Also, I own Finnick only, and Jessica belongs to the amazing Pokie4Life! I owe them big time from a couple years ago. I GOTTA TRY!***

 ***Also! I went back and changed up the ages a bit! Sorry peeps!***

Finnick sat down on one side of the bench, looking out with discontent at all the other campers that surrounded him. Shrugging his shoulders a bit, he tried to just be happy. Eyes refocusing on his two new friends in front of him, scoffing a bit as he saw how close both Jason and Jessica were growing. In the end, even he jumped into the conversation. Something about questioning why the sun would wear sunglasses was just so interesting at the time.

For a good solid moment, Finn thought everything was gonna be good for now. Rushing his red-streaked hair out of his face, shaking it a bit as they all joked about. Happily discussing some of the most absurd things… Then that's when things just had to go downhill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, okay! But guys, come on! Who writes a pamphlet about an affair to clear their name? He should've just taken a break in my opinion."

"But Finnick, he was trying to be true to his name! What if he hadn't ever told the world, and it was used against him?" Jason interjected, pointing it out with a grin, before the blonde drank out of his own milk carton. But Jessica just scoffed at both of them.

"Doesn't matter what he did. All I know, is that his wife totally had the right to burn him after that. Along with her sister too, she threw down on him. Girl power!" Jessica cheered, arms thrown in the air, just as a group of three teenage girls swung by their table. Knocking one of their trays to the ground by accident.

Jessica, Jason, and Finnick all turned to look at them. An apologetic look coming to Jessica's face, then spreading to the other two males.

"Sorry about that. Here let me-." Before she could finish her sentence, the tallest of the three stepped out in her atrocious red outfit, a look of disgust plastered on her face.

"Augh, even talking to me takes some guts. Go ahead then. Pick it up!" She demanded, the entire canteen had gone silent, watching them carefully. Damn, this place felt like middle and high school combined… *Shivers internally*. Jessica frowns, leaning down and grabbing the tray before Jason moved to help. Finnick circling around the table to help as well.

"Hah, freaks. Why don't you go spend time with the other freaks?" The girl in green that stood behind the head girl snickers.

"Well, Heather speaks the truth… Except for you… both of you." The girl in red says, pointing to Jessica and then Finnick when the trio stood to look back at the trio of teenage girls. The lead girl looking Jessica up and down, then the two boys.

"What're you two greasy nobodies, doing with a freak like that?" She hisses, glaring at Jason, causing the tallest of them all to look down in shame. Letting Finnick reach out to nudge the other boy with his shoulder while Jessica rested a hand on Jason's arm, both of them trying to comfort the male.

"Because even though both of you are total losers. You-." She gestures to Jessica. "-do have good bone structure." Moving slowly to the shorter of the two boys with a grin, getting a scowl out of Finnick.

"And you… You're quite the little cutie, aren't you?" The younger teen just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he moved to sit back down at the bench. Arms resting against the table as he leaned into it, gaze meeting the girl in red's. "Hell yeah I am. Now, why don't you let us get back to what we were doing? And move along."

Jessica grinned, moving to sit beside the other boy. Jason still making a face, as he moved to sit with them as well. "Yeah, unless you want to talk with _freaks_ like us. I suggest you respect it, and get lost."

The three had gone silent, full envy and hatred in their wide, furious eyes. The girl in green stood with her arms pushed back, huffing as she fumed with anger. The girl in yellow seemed mad, but more or less looked out of place within the three. One could tell though, that they were about to throw down, the girl in red standing tall with rage pushing her to raise her fist.

"Hey! Break it up! No fighting in the canteen." An African-American man came in, broad shoulders and a little larger around the middle. Still, coming in at 6'4", the guy was hella intimidating. "Wanna fight? Then take it outside. I'm not having this sort of dilemma in the canteen." His dark eyes going to the three girls.

"Augh! Fine! Ladies!" The girl in red signalled, and the three moved out. While Jessica, Jason, and Finnick all looked towards each other with wide eyes… Then burst out laughing.

Finnick pressed his hand to the table, trying to seize the spurts of laughter that came out of him. Feeling a hand lay on each of his, looking to his own to see both Jason and Jessica had laid one of their hands on each of his individual ones. And from a distance, it may look weird, seeing as three teens were all holding each other's hands. But to Finnick… it felt right.

Jason was smiling his cute little deformed smile as he looked between Jessica and Finnick, A sudden blush coming to his face as he too, noticed their hands.

"I actually have an idea! Maybe you two could meet my mother? She's actually the camp cook, she came when I decided I wanted to give camp a try."

Jessica liked the thought of them all going to meet Jason's mother! Her eyes straying to look around them, meeting gazes that all held very… cruel intentions. So, well, let's bring on the fun. "We'd love to meet your mother. Isn't that right, Finnick?"

"Of course. We've got your back, man. Plus, you said something about her being the cook?" Eyes definitely rolled at this one. Finnick just happened to be that guy who would randomly ask for food, all of them moving to stand from their bench. Hoping that no matter trouble came to them as they headed for the door.

 ***Cool! I DID IT! I think this was a chapter to test what I can still do with this story… and add in a whole lot of references… Cause I can! XD Anyway. RIOT! AWAY!***


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Must Go On

***Alright, just a quick shoutout to Godzilla183! They sent me a real kind PM, and it inspired me to get back into the groove of writing for all my stories! Enjoy! I'm sorry, but I gotta feeling this is gonna be short. I'm still figuring out my plan for this story! Thx for sticking with it!***

Jason grinned to his two friends, a certain fondness for them coming over him. Maybe later, they'd get to all play together? Without all those mean bullies around, that'd be so much fun. Yet, now that Jason was truly looking, as the three of them made their way to his mother's cabin the tallest of the three realized something… sad, in his opinion.

His brown (I've decided) eyes shifted to his left to look at Jessica, and her beautiful peach skin and emerald green eyes filled with never-ending kindness and understanding. A smile growing wider on the deformed-male's face… She was so beautiful.

Then, he turned his head to look to Finnick, his own blonde hair brushing the back of his neck. Eyes focusing on the smaller teen's focused, determined blue eyes. The vibrant, red-streaked blonde hair matching the owner… He was so handsome.

Then there was him… A deformed freak… Someone that a person would look at with either pity or disgust. A freak who spoke, but one who could never speak how he felt...

So it was hard, when he'd look up from the pebbled-sand on which they walked upon, and gazed at the two people who had looked at him with… with kindness. Yet, when he gazed upon them, he would always wonder… why him? What was so special about him? Two beautifully, handsomely attractive individuals…. And one freak…

It was… It was...

"Jason? Are you alright? You keep zoning out on us. Anyway, we're here. Or at least, this is the random cabin you stopped on the porch by."

Jason snapped out of his inner monologue and looked to where the three of them all stood. Right in front of his mother's cabin… had he really been thinking for that long? Wow.

"Right, right. We just have to-," Jason began, gently turning the knob and pushing the door forward. Leading into a cozy space that was open to the front doorway in which they stood.

"-call out to her. I feel as though she's in the kitchen." The eldest boy says, voice smooth but anxious as he looked to his two friends. The sights of interest sparking within their eyes causing Jason to smile once more. Leading them into the small space, looking around himself for his mother.

"Yo! Hockey puck!" Jason mentally face-palmed himself at the nickname, before following after the other. Looking through a doorway to see his mother standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Jason, who are these lovely youngsters? If I'd known we were going to have company, I'd have cleaned up the place a bit." Pamela says warmly, and his mother's soothing voice seemed to calm Jason's nerves as he walked into the kitchen.

The teen walking into the kitchen and reminiscing over the few knick-knacks scattered across the top of the various tables, looking to his mother with a lopsided grin.

"These are my newest friends. Finnick and Jessica. They've been… helping me through a lot." The tallest says softly, a hand going to scratch at his blonde mullet of hair nervously. Not really wanting to give his mother the full details of the trio's latest endeavors.

"Ah, well. My new dearies, my name is Pamela. You can call me Ms. Pam if you'd like. Nice to see people choosing to befriend my baby boy." Pamela smiled, nodding her head a bit. Before Jason turns to look at his two friends, trying to read their expressions as the natural light coming from outside started to dim down.

Finnick seemed quite glad to meet Mother, grinning widely as he shook her hand respectfully. "Yes 'mam. Jason is a good guy, nice to be friends with him. Pleasure to meet you too!" A certain energy flowing through the younger boy, even as evening settled in.

Sometimes Jason wondered if Finnick was too hyper for his own home.

Jessica was quite polite and kind, gently smiling as she shook Mother's hand with a distinct courtesy that only she pulled off. "It really is nice to meet you, Ms. Pam. We do enjoy Jason a lot!" She says, happiness becoming more evident as she continues on.

Jason was going to say more, but his mother cut in quick enough. A certain tone coming over her voice, that seemed to sound… dangerous.

The darkness had come into the dimly lit cabin, and now was the time where it would happen.

Pamela shifted slightly where she stood, standing straight as the smile disappeared from her face. Eyes looking upon the three teens… then focusing on Jason. That look… he knew that look too well.

"Jason, honey. Why don't you head back to your room? Finnick and Jessica probably have to get to bed as well." Tone sharp, yet the other two seemed to have no idea that the atmosphere had shifted completely. Jason moved a bit, but to stand in front of the two teens, getting a sound of displeasure from Finn and a questioning whisper from Jessica.

"I want to go with them." He said clearly. Feeling Jessica and Finnick grip at his shirt sleeves. Looking towards Pamela, finally noticing the change of demeanor… she wasn't happy.

"But Jason, sweetie. You know what I've told you about bedtime. You have to stick to it, cause that's what's best for you. We don't want another problem like last time." Her face contorting into an angry face, hand tracing the area that was uncomfortably close to the knife rack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Silence… Nothing but silence fell over the cabin. Jessica stepped in this time, quietly side-stepping out to make a little waving gesture to Ms. Pam. Trying to seem disarming.

In all honesty, she had been nervous from the beginning. Unlike her male counterparts, she seemed to have an actual sense of danger… and this just didn't feel sit right with her from the beginning. It didn't make sense.

What Ms. Pam had said… didn't make sense. For some reason.

So she tried to reason. "Look. Ms. Pam. We'd really appreciate it if you'd let Jason come with us. He could stay with Finnick, and they could walk me back to my cabin."

More silence… just a blank stare from Pamela. She lost the angry face though, and instead, it was replaced with a void. So out of sheer nervousness, she reached out and took Jason's arm. Holding onto it like a lifeline. Glancing at her friends, seeing their nervous faces as well.

"Go. Take him. But if one thing happens to him… you both will be to blame."

Jessica nodded quickly, and Finn was already tugging Jason to move. The tallest of the trio having gone completely and utterly silent, staring at his mother as though he didn't trust her. So in a matter of seconds, they were racing out of the cabin. Breathes released quickly as they all gasped for clear, cool air.

The lake was deadly silent as the teens were thrust out into the darkness. Only for the moon to pitch in, highlighting the clearly disturbed looks on their faces.

Finnick looked to Jason, and Jessica could hear the terror in his voice as he speaks to the taller. Something she could reflect on perfectly.

"Jason, dude, what was that all about?" "What do you mean?" And already Jessica could hear the avoidance in his shying voice. So she spoke as well.

"Jason, she gave us the death glare. Looked at us like we were her worst enemy. We just… think something's wrong is all."

Jason shrugged, seemingly sinking further into himself. No longer speaking as they all made their way to the boys' and girls' cabins respectively. For a moment they all paused, and Jessica thought they would all just say goodnight to one another. Simply to move along and… and…

"Do you two hear that?" She asked.

She heard it, so clearly that it scared her. A deep noise, that seemed to be threatening like thunder. Hands moving to hold onto Jason and Finnick's. Why did it always end like this?

 ***Okay, I'm really sorry for the wait guys. And I know this chapter is off, mostly cause I'm losing my inspiration slowly. Still, I have to try! It may stray from the canon storyline for Friday the 13th, but that might make it better! Thanks for sticking with it though! RIOT! AWAY!***


End file.
